Ubiquity
by adoxs
Summary: Adara, daughter of famed villain Ursula the Sea Witch, gets invited along with the children of Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, Queen Grimhilde and Jafar to the goody-two shoes land that is Auradon. How will she survive, however, when the son of King and Queen of Auradon's son falls in love with Adara instead of Mal?
1. Auradon: Land of the Pretentious

**this story is gonna be mature but not like too mature. just a lol two levels about disney's because I wanted it slightly more realistic. and no singING SHIT I THOT IT WAS SO ANNOYING IM SORRY and one last thing, I'm not using exact dialogue bc who** **really wanna read the movie like bruh ok I'm done let me just let the story begin**

* * *

"I want you to be happy."

Hearing echoes of 'bring me back' followed by a ridiculous demand, I turned back to my mother with a raised eyebrow. She held up a finger and took a long drink of water.

When Mother was imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost, she was of course removed from her home but since she was a sea creature, she couldn't exactly stay on land. The Fairy Godmother saw it fit to give my mother human lungs and feet (the irony), the side effect being that she basically lived on water. Being out of the water didn't effect me because I'd spent most of my life on land so I didn't need it. Nevertheless, Fairy Godmother gave me human legs and lungs as well just to ensure I didn't - I dunno - die.

"Listen, Adara," she started, her voice slightly faster than usually because of the car approaching. "I didn't make the best of my life clearly-" I scoffed, "but I refuse to be as selfish as those mothers and father. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you because of me and the fact that neither one of them care just-"

Mother turned back to me and smiled genuinely, a smile I hadn't seen in a long time. It made her look young and beautiful. "I want you to stay away from those kids. Especially since they are only there to cause mischief. I want you to live your life." Without much further ado, she shoved a letter in my hands and I looked up at her questioningly only to get a 'shoo' gesture. She regained her cold posture and sneered at me, walking away from the pity party with as much dignity as she could.

Gathering all my nonexistent confidence, I face the four other kids with a grimace. They are all chatting happily, probably about world domination or skinning babies or something just totally sick.

As I watched them some more, I realised I didn't fit in at all. And I was kind of glad I didn't. They all were failures anyway.

A loud honk sounded and pulled me out of my reverie. A long limo awaited us and this seemed to rile up the tanner of the two boys as he pushed the smaller boy into the side of the car. I almost wanted to turn around but I knew for certain that the Isle of the Lost wasn't the place for me anymore.

This should be fun.

* * *

Well, well, well. For a place that ruined my mother's life, they sure clean up nice. But a little too grandiose for my taste.

"Hello everyone!" A lady in all blue greeted us. Alright, if everyone was this happy and cheerful, I was definitely finding my way back to the Isle.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, where we cherish each other and help one another in our time in need!"

Instantly, I heard the groans of the children behind me but the lady ignored this and kept rambling. "I am the Fairy Godmother and Auradon's headmistress and I'd like to say-"

"Wait, Fairy Godmother as in Cinderella and magic and wand and bibbity bobbity boo?"

She seemed a bit peeved to be interrupted but Evie returned her glare just as fiercely. The blue-classed woman then covered it up with a tight smile. "Yes, that would be me," she said through gritted teeth. "But I've retired from that. But back to the-"

"Cool!" Jayden (?) boomed, "Do some tricks for us!"

"Jayden!" I interjected. I really hoped that was his name because if not, I was totally screwed. "We can't just ask people to do things for us. I do have one question before you continue, ma'am." I could practically hear the disgust radiating from the four of them at me being respectful. Sorry, that won't happen again.

"Where are the local museums?"

Fairy Godmother assessed me with her eyes before deeming me worthy to answer to, her voice lighting up because I was the only sane one clearly. "There are many but the most visited one is the King Phillip's Museum of Cultural History. It has things like King Triton's trident or even our King's enchanted rose. I think you all would enjoy to see a little bit of history."

I smiled and nodded at her, "Thank you."

She returned the smile, "Our two finest students, Ben and Audrey, will show you all around. If you have any questions, please find any of the two or even me and we'll be glad to help!"

"Alright," Carlos deadpanned.

The older woman walked away in a hurry and a boy in yellow pants and a blue suit stepped up to us with his hands clasped behind his back to mask his nervousness, followed by a girl who looked about the same age as all of us. I must've been so dumbfounded by the grandeur of the place that I completely forgot two people were standing behind the Headmistress.

Oh great, I thought once I noticed their outfits, the place comes with its own personal Ken and Barbie: Tour Guide set.

"Hello, all. Welcome to Auradon! I am Ben-" Even rhymes with Ken.

"Benny-boo, you almost forgot! He's future King of Auradon!" the girl beside him quipped. Uhm, thanks for that unnecessary detail. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, a move that made said girl back up slightly.

I heard Evie mumble "King? Prince?" behind me so I elbowed her in the stomach. Now wasn't the time for her thirsty antics.

"You." I pointed at her, the pink and blue ensemble was burning my eyes. I mean, my turquoise/violet peplum (something my mother forced on me) wasn't any better but Jesus. Hopefully, not all of Auradon disgraced themselves openly like she did.

"Me?" Terrible highlights asked, pointing back at herself. I nodded my affirmation.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked eloquently. I turned around when I heard Jay laughing so hard he had to grab the top of the limo we came in. Mal had a blank look on her face while Evie and Carlos were biting their lips in glee.

Ben reddened as though he wanted to laugh but he opted for a silent stare at the ground instead. The girl herself looked affronted, as if I just told her that her outfit didn't match.

It didn't match.

"I am future Queen of Auradon or as my peers call me for now, Audrey. I'm assuming," she said haughtily, examining me, "that you are Maleficent's daughter?"

I snorted, "Yeah, you'd think the blonde would be any indication. I'm Ursula's kid. Who had the unfortunancy of mothering or fathering you?"

"I am the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. You know, Queen Aurora. That makes me a princess."

Mal laughed and remembering her mother's part in Sleeping Beauty's life, I winced.

"My name's Adara." I said politely but of course Terrible Highlights ignored me because she was focused on Mal.

"What's so funny?" the Audrey girl questions.

"Isn't it just so grand that my mother was so close to killing your mother but sadly didn't-"

Ben offers Mal his hand - partly to get her to stop talking and also to be kind - and of course being from the Isle, she stared at it confusingly.

"Why?"

"Shake his hand, you idiot," I mutter, shaking my head at this disgrace.

Mal glared at me and shook his hand with fervour - I have no idea if that was supposed to make me feel worse?

"Mal," she mumbled a few seconds later after I stepped on her foot. These Isle kids don't know the first thing about respect.

He then shook Evie's, who looked like she had just touched Zeus herself. She covered her mouth with her hand as if she had a serious case of halitosis and from the way she was acting, I knew her words wouldn't be any better.

"I am daughter of Queen Grimhilde but you all call her Evil Queen here. That makes me a princess. Princess Evie," Evie dreamily stated, fluttering her eyes and curtsying to Ben. I didn't even know that possible. In the corner of my eyes, I had noticed that Audrey had rolled her eyes.

"Seeing as your mother isn't Evil Queen of this Kingdom, that would make you," she curtsied mockingly, "nothing."

Evie looked hurt and even though I didn't know her and she was kind of a joke, I felt inclined to defend her. "That could've been explained so much nicer."

"Well," Audrey retorted, "it's not like any of you would actually know what that means. I was just trying to relate to you all."

"Didn't know relating meant being an arsewipe but okay," I mumbled underneath my breath but she heard me anyways. Jay punched Ben playfully in the chest but seeing as Ben isn't used to that type of greeting, he scrunched up his nose and clutched his chest.

I was too busy having a glare off with Audrey to even notice that Ben was now standing in front of me and holy Zeus.

He wasn't ugly.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," I smiled back. After a few seconds, I let go of his hand because my hand was getting mad sweaty and I was suspecting it had something to do with my powers. I looked around awkwardly because he stared at me for Zeus knows however long until the shrill ringing that was his girlfriend's voice brought him back.

"Come back here, Ben." She slotted her hand through the crook of his arm and broke our hands apart.

Deciding that I'd had enough of her attitude, I said, "I refuse to have you in my presence any longer. Leave it."

"How dare you-"

I felt my eyes glowing as I felt literal water clench up in my hands. So that explains the sweat.

Wow. That has actually never happened before.

"Leave us. Now."

"Yes, well, I am sure you all will definitely enjoy your stay here. I am going to take my leave now so hopefully I will see you all around!" Audrey took one more look at me and skipped away, breaking into a run when she thought we weren't looking.

"How about you all come in and I'll show you around?" Ben offered kindly, clearly trying to defuse the major tension.

I move a silver hair obstructing my eyesight and relax. The wicked human is gone. "I'm sorry about that. At least I didn't kill her!" I said brightly, earning a hearty chuckle from the other kids.

Ew.

I need not of their approval. They take evil to a whole new level.

Can't you just be mean? But knowing who their parents are, my question stayed rhetorical.

Ben's smile faltered as he failed to grasp my humour. He rearranged his hands in a sweeping motion, gesturing us to follow him inside.

Oh joy.

"What the hell?" Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay's arms - who then dropped him - as the statue of the King morphed into a beast, "Why does it do that?"

Ben laughed, "To remind us that anything is possible."

"That's kind of dumb if you ask me," Jay shrugged.

"And that's why, my friend, nobody asked you."

The other kids snickered at my 'joke' even though I was being completely serious.

* * *

Mal narrowed her eyes at me, "And how are you going to help us get the wand?"

Acting innocent, I looked around, "Are you talking to me?"

"I can't deal with this right now."

Evie pushed Mal out of the way and creeped towards me. "Don't you want to make your mom proud, Adara? Would she really want to know you're being a little goody two shoes here?"

"I do not care what my mother thinks of me. I am not endangering my life just so she can take over the world and it can be even more crappier than it is now. Does that logic not seem more evil? To not listen to what anyone says and to just do as you please?"

"But we want to make our mums proud!"

I cocked an eyebrow; so they were clearly stupider than I thought. "Your parents want you to be as evil as possible and you follow what they say? Forgive me for my messed up theory but would it not make more sense to disobey them and live your life?"

Blank stares. "It makes more sense to get the wand. Now I don't know what your mother-"

Oh, she did not just go there.

"Do not ever mention my mother again or else I will make sure that you never see your own again. You're never going to get that wand if you're dead." I felt the same water boil up in my hands but instead of being lukewarm like it was last time, it was surprisingly really hot. But it wasn't burning me at all. It was the steam I could feel.

"Alright, Adara, I won't," Mal smirked but Evie knew what was good for her and kept her mouth shut. Good thing she did. I have more power here, probably more than Mal and Maleficient combined and one would be a fool to cross me.

It is like none of them use their brains. Even if they got their hands on the wand, I know Maleficient would not want to share the wand with anyone - not even her daughter. And it was stupid to think she would.

"Why do you guys want to please your parents so bad? My mother literally just sent me on my way, it is not like she could've requested anything of me - she's stuck there."

Mal gaped at me while Evie didn't look any surprised.

"So," the purple head stutters, "your mum didn't ask of anything from you when we left?"

"I know my mum seems really evil and just outright terrible but," I did not know if I should share the piece of information I was planning on to these complete strangers but hopefully it would bring some sense into their heads, "my mum wants to stay on the Isle. She wants to be punished for what she did. So no. She did not ask anything of me."

I did not understand why it was such a big deal that my mum didn't ask anything of me. Mal just could not believe this and kept shaking her head, mumbling incoherent things. Even Evie was just staring at me funnily and stopped applying her lip gloss.

The stares were making me extremely uncomfortable so I announced that I was taking a night stroll.

Being met with beguiled mutters, I left them with a little too much glee.

So much glee I did not notice I had bumped into the Prince himself.

And he had my letter in his hands.


	2. Goodness Doesn't Get Any Worse

"Hi, Adara," he said, awkwardly putting his hand poised to knock down and he scratched his neck.

 _Wow, this is what it's like to be uncomfortable._

"Hello." I closed the door behind me and he handed me my letter.

"Thanks," I said. I tucked the letter away in my bag, mentally promising to read it later.

"Now I know you didn't just want to come to our dorm to return this letter, so why are you really here?"

"Just wanted to see how you all settled in," he answered sheepishly but then he started to blush as well so that's how I knew he was lying.

"What?" I asked, a mischievous glint in my eyes and I leant in, whispering, "You have a crush on one of them? Is it Evie?" At the mention of the blue-haired girl, Ben almost looked offended but he covered it up quickly. "The girl's a beauty but she's a little..." I motioned air going through my ears and he got what I was trying to say and chuckled. His eyes kept looking at the door and I backed away from it, getting his hint.

"Walk with me, pretty boy."

Blushing again, he followed my lead because I gestured to him to follow me even though I have no idea where I'm going.

"That's a dead end, Adara."

Scoffing and spinning on my heel, I retorted, "I knew that."

"I'm sure she's not that bad," he continued.

"Oh, she's not. I've analysed her in class and she's actually very intelligent. But in her mind, intelligence is not beautiful."

"How does one believe that?"

"Tenth grade - so basically last year - during Defence Against Good, we had Cadence Hook, Captain Hook's son, in our class and I'm assuming she had a crush on him because she had been so smart in the classes previous and then boom. Nothing. As soon as he walked in, it's like she lost all her brain cells. It was so bad that she asked what to do if she was fighting someone and had to use the bathroom. She then proceeded to check her face in her mirror while the teacher struggled answered her question."

Shock played on the Princes's features and he struggled to find words to say. "It's okay," I reassured, "we all pray for her."

"Do you want to go to the student common room and meet the others?" He asked abruptly.

"Is that why this place is so empty?" Literally nobody was out and it was only five o'clock. Was it lunch time?

"They are either at their respective club or sport or in the common room."

"Oh."

"So would you like to come?"

"No but I'll do it anyways." At his accusing state, I smirked, "I kind of have to. I have some people to unpiss off."

His eyebrows furrowed, "What was that? I'm sorry, I'm not used to this kind of language. I hope that didn't sound prissy."

He actually cares what I think?

My stomach did the weird thing again so I vowed to ask where the food is later on this impromptu tour. "It's okay, Ben. You were shaped to be a King, nobody blames you for not knowing slang. But I have to get in people's good graces because they all probably think my mother is Lucifer's sister."

"I don't think anyone will be mad at you. I mean, you're not your mother, they can't honestly put all the blame on you."

"Oh, trust me. They just might."

An awkward silence loomed around us like a terribly slow turtle on carpet and I found myself asking him things just for the sake of talking.

Wherever this Common Room was, it clearly wasn't student friendly to the North Tower because this is the second set of stairs we had taken and I hadn't seen any Common Room in sight.

Benjamin looked genuinely happy that I had spoken to him so my efforts weren't in vain.

"So, tell me a little about yourself, Prince Benjamin of Auradon."

He scrunched his nose adorably. So he didn't like the title. Interesting. "Ben," he corrected.

"Ben." I repeat.

He thought for a little bit, his eyes roaming the several paintings before us. My eyes caught one of King Triton and his daughter, Ariel, and an uneasy feeling came upon me. Was it guilt maybe? Or maybe it was the fact that something about his green eyes looked very eerily similar to my own.

But before I could look further into my outrageous theory, Ben had already began to speak.

"I like the colour purple a lot actually even though people expect my favourite colour to be yellow or blue. I actually hate those colours. When I'm King, I want to remove those colours completely." My stomach churned weirdly at the thought of his favourite colour being purple.

Mal's hair was purple.

"Like Mal's hair?"

Good one, A. You just love to say what comes to your mind, don't you.

He threw an amused look. Cringe. Gods, I sounded like a jealous girlfriend. He had Audrey for that. "I love her shade of purple but no, something a little lighter. Like lavender?"

I nodded, relieved.

And no, I am not jealous. Deep purple is a hideous colour. I'm just glad my companion could see it as well.

"Seriously, blue and yellow aren't your colours?" I couldn't get over it. You'd think those colours were his life with the amount of coordinated outfits he owned.

"Yeah, I hate them. Hmm... my middle name is Florean and my biggest pet peeve is people expect me to be anything like my parents. Tell me about you though."

"My favourite colour is light blue because it reminds me of the ocean. I loved my mother's natural purple hue though. It's faded since she's not in the ocean anymore to a deep brown but it was the most beautiful colour. My biggest pet peeve is when someone tries to blame me for something my mother did - something that nobody has done here yet surprisingly. My middle name is Amphitrite, who was the wife of Poseidon, and I think it's very weird and extremely random. But hey, I wasn't born to make that decision." Did I love to ramble or what? I looked in the corner of my eye to see if I had talked Ben to sleep.

"Well," an alive Ben said, "I'd love to see her in person one day! And I love your middle name, it's beautiful."

I threw him an unbelieving look, "You can stop lying now, I can take the truth. And plus, I'm probably never gonna see my mum again. Unless you have some stupid decree of bringing villains back here against their will, my mum is going to stay on the Isle.

"Against their will? Why wouldn't she want to come here? What's wrong with Auradon?" It didn't sound pretentious when he said it, only befuddled.

I honestly wasn't going to answer, choosing to sit down on the last stair. The Maleficent ruining Sleeping Beauty's Christening portrait in front of us was giving me severe creeps. Ben sat down beside me and I could smell him.

He didn't smell bad. Au contraire, he smelled like cedar mixed with spearmint. But there was something else.

Ugh, give me two seconds and I turn into the smell inspector. And someone's boyfriend, nonetheless!

I wanted to scoot away because I was beginning to subconsciously scoot into his alluring smell but that would have been rude as hell.

Wow, look at me being considerate of someone's feelings. But then again, the forecast in hell today was reportedly very chilly.

"You probably won't believe me-"

"I already do."

I looked at him to find him peering at me with an intense gaze that made me shrink back a little. He looked so hot when he stared at me like that.

AudreyAudreyAudrey. At the memory of the annoying girl, I calmed all the way down.

"She wants to be punished for what she did to Ariel so she wouldn't want to leave."

"Uhm, that's... I have no idea what to say to be honest. That is very noble of your mother."

I shrugged. It wasn't really noble of her to do what she did to Ariel and she deserved to be there. Eternal punishment though? I wasn't sure about that yet.

A comfortable silence settled between us, so much better than that slow turtle. My eyes got bored and started to scan the hall, not really having one focus. I was about to get about and continue our trek to the Common Room when a certain silver-haired woman caught my gaze.

Is that my mother?

"Oh God," I whispered and my eyes widened. I got up from the stair, completely forgetting about Ben.

Almost as if in a trance, I walked forward to the painting two away from the Maleficent one and my hand instinctively went to my mother's face, contorted in an rage I had honestly never seen before.

Sure, all my life she was a cold person to be around but I had never seen her look this... this..

 _Evil_.

And poor Ariel.

The red-headed girl looked spooked out of her mind, like my mother was her worst nightmare and she probably was. She was backed up into a rock and looked like she was about to take her last breath.

This must've been when she took Ariel's voice.

I wiped at my face when I felt a presence behind me but I didn't dare turn around. For the first time in my life, I was ashamed to be related to the creature that was my mother.

I had known of the things she had done but to be illustrated so blatantly and realistically really did a number on me.

A hand was on my shoulder and my nose was met with the familiar cedar wood and mint. I clenched my fists because my sadness was slowly turning to anger which was dangerous to everyone around me. I could already feel my hands on fire.

"Adara," Ben tried to soothe but I shook his hand off my shoulder and spun on my heel.

"My mother is a monster! A monster that takes advantage of people! She deserved everything she got!"

The prince looked very scared, as scared as Ariel in the portrait. A sense of déjà Vu hit.

Was I becoming my mother?

"The woman you want to meet so bad? This... this beast! I should've never come here." I shoved him out of the way with my body because I knew if I touched him, he'd lose an appendage.

"Adara!" He called after me but I didn't acknowledge he had even spoken. I was already at the top of the stairs when his fingers clamped down on my wrist. I was intent on ignoring him, even resuming climbing up the stairs until I had his pained gasp.

"Fuck! That hurt!"

Did he just curse? The prince cursing.

The very thought almost made me laugh but I realised the circumstance and saved it for later.

"Oh my god!" I screamed as Ben clutched his wrist, his face contorted in raw agony. My eyes flooded with guilt as he attempted to look fine. My body heat had gone back down to regular temperatures, probably due to this.

"I'm so sorry, Ben! I got so mad I started a fire with my hands! I wish I could explain better but I don't know what's happening to me!"

He tried to wave me off but his injured hand prevented him from doing that.

"I can help you!" I blurted out, not even knowing I could. I probably couldn't.

Without even thinking about what I was doing, I hovered my hands on his injured hand and recited the first thing that came to my mind.

" _θεραπεύσει αυτό το χέρι_ _του Θεού_." A blue glow emitted from my hands as me and Ben looked on transfixed and before my very eyes, his scarlet hand returned to its normal colour and its patched skin was as good as new.

But I couldn't get over the fact that I had burned him. Due to my immaturity. If I had just faced my problems head on instead of running away, I wouldn't have hurt anyone.

I blinked heavily and wiped my face again. Ben broke my self-hating tirade as he thanked me profusely.

"You're thanking me for hurting you," I dead panned, helping him as I stood. I dropped his hand as soon as he got up.

The hurt look on his face almost pained me as much as the guilt I felt.

"You didn't mean to-"

But I wouldn't hear it. I had done enough destruction today. I climbed up the stairs without him and called back, "I'll see you around."

By the time I had gotten to my dorm, it was twilight and the two girls were nowhere to be found. Probably looking for their precious wand. I had already decided to report them if they actually had means of finding it. Just because they were being idiotic didn't mean I was going to follow.

Because as soon as they got caught, they were going to look at all of the villains' kids and I refused to go down with them.

I grimaced at the sheer ugly of the room. It was apparent that the Evie and Mal had attempted to close the blinds but that's not what it needed.

With a flick of my hand, the whole room changed from its horrid pink to a nice lavender in my honour.

 _Now_ I could sleep.

I threw my purse near my belongings and changed into blue pyjamas I had previously found in one of the dressers. I had been in the midst of combing my hair when I realised I still hadn't read the letter.

 _It could wait until tomorrow_.

I proceeded with my combing but the curiosity was gnawing at me like the vicious mosquitos at the Isle.

Dropping the comb with defeated huff, I sauntered over to my bags and reached into the smallest one.

"Okay. I'm gonna do this."

Opening the letter, I thought it odd that it had no envelope but only mother would do things without preamble. She was very abrupt and to the point.

 _Dear_ _Rhode_ _Adara Amphitrite,_

Rhode? The older woman had never even told me that was my first name.

 _I've decided to come clean in this letter about everything and anything you have asked me in your sixteen years. You see, every time you asked me something I could not answer, I would simply jot in down in this letter to be given to you when I felt you were ready to hear the news._

 _First of all, the origins of your middle name. I was hoping you'd think it beautiful and carry on but knowing you, you had my nosey blood so of course you were curious. Amphitrite - a wondrous name for a wondrous girl. You also wondered why your name had Greek origins so I shall explain that as well._

 _I don't know how frankly I should put this, so I'm just going to write it._

 _I am Amphitrite. I was the wife of Poseidon and the mother of you, Rhode. I know you just dropped the letter so pick it up so you can read the rest and so_ _I_ _can_ _explain_.

 _Another question that frequented your mind: the true identity of your father. Me, being the coward I am, decided to let you believe he didn't want you and couldn't meet you because he died. Well, your father is very well alive but, my sweet, he does not know you are alive. I shall explain._

I scrunched my eyebrows together because the letter seemed to end there. I turned it around to see if there was any continuation but I hadn't found any.

That's when I noticed the edges of the letter. It looked like someone used the fold, lick and rip met-

 _The letter was ripped._

Someone had the other end of my letter.

Someone knew who my father was and could potentially use this information against me.

 _Ben_.


	3. Has Anyone Got Any Sense?

"Oh my God! Prince Ben keeps looking over here! Does my hair look good?" My locker partner grabbed the hairspray from her friend and proceeded to kill her hair with it.

You're worried about your hair. What you should be worried about is our depleting ozone, you foolish human.

Coughing and moving the carcinogenic air away from me, I castigated them for attempted murder. "Can you insolents please do this somewhere else? I don't think Prince Ben would appreciate you killing others in his honour."

Said prince seemed to have sensed me talking about him and turned around from whatever hot boy he was conversing with.

This place had an abundance of them. I was definitely getting Beauty in Human Form's number later.

Ben gave me a friendly wave and began now full on simpering when he saw my company. Well. I didn't smile back because he probably still had the other half of my letter.

Twit.

One of the girls noticed our transaction and probably assumed, even though he has a girlfriend, we eloped last night and had a kid named Bracelet - whatever his crazy fan girls think. She threw me a nasty look and tossed her hair over her shoulder, which brought attention to a huge feature.

Her nose.

Could her father be Pinocchio?

Before I could say something probably catty, I calmed myself. I couldn't have an aggressive reputation. I definitely wasn't going back to that crusty island anytime soon. Especially not for something as juvenile as self- control.

She would get what was coming to her.

Ben began making his way over to me and his sycophants and I quickly turned and pretended to be getting my textbooks. Finally sending his full on presence behind me, I begrudgingly turned around. It seems like my locker was the spot to be today.

"Hello." He craned his neck to the girls behind me, "Hello, Patricia, Georgia! You both look lovely today!" I rolled my eyes. No need to lie to the poor girls.

I heard them fanning themselves and sighing dreamily before they gasped their response. One fierce sneer behind me and they scrambled away quickly, presumably to their next class.

"That wasn't very nice."

Mocking and facing him with a well placed grimace, I told him plainly, "I don't really care."

Seeing the conversation not going anywhere profitable, I jumped straight to the point asking, "Where is the second half of my letter?"

He smirked evilly as he looked through his bag for something. When he seemed to find it, his grin widened "You mean this?" He taunted, holding it up above his head.

I shook my head furiously and my daydream faded away, revealing the real Ben looked genuinely confused. On another day, I would have cut him some slack but slack wasn't going to get me my letter back.

"Look, you're the one who brought it to me. I know you probably have it. I get it. Leverage against the new girl, probably for burning your hand," I looked down because my tear ducts were beginning to betray me. Emotions were for fools. It was probably that taco I ate in the morning. "But," I started in an even voice, "I really need that letter. Or I'll never know the truth about my father. Can I just have it back?"

An annoying shrill of a voice called the future King's name and my head whipped to where it was coming from but students had been obstructing my view of who was calling.

Ben himself had a look of pure irritation and actually pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, I am not angry with you. But I do not have your letter. And then in a hurried whisper, he said, "Come to my game and we can talk after. I'll find you."

"Won't Audrey-"

"I really do not give a fuck about Audrey."

There he was cursing again!

 _It was kinda hot_.

Before I could tell him that his stock of soap was clearly depleting, he abruptly walked away to the sound of the voice. Probably to do all of mankind a favour. With a voice - which had been persistently screaming about cookies - like that, you don't keep them waiting.

I grabbed my respective binders for my next class, something about U.S. History or something. Basically something I didn't care about.

Curiosity had gotten the best of me and I peeked over in the direction Ben walked away to and saw him talking to Evie and Mal, who was holding up a bag of cookies cheerfully.

Okay, well if that doesn't scream suspicious.

Ben seemed to be bewildered at whatever Mal was saying and then Evie sashayed away, winking at me before going to her own locker.

Oh, something is definitely up.

I ambled over them with speed, even leaving my locker open to potential thieves. I mean if they want a half-eaten apple and a Headmistress' note, they can go right ahead. I found Mal holding the cookie up to her mouth, ready to take a bite.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Ben tried to soothe as Mal was going to take a bite and reached for the cookie. Ben was quick to grab it from the villain's daughter and brought to his mouth in a reassuring gesture. He smiled and -

"BENJAMIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIRL?" I could've almost cried at Audrey's timing. With my enhanced smell, it had smelled close to love potion. At least they didn't use Amortentia - which is a stronger potion that takes on the smell of who you love - because I would have never figured it out.

She shoved me out of the way but soon regretted it because I had subconsciously been really cold.

My newfound temperature changes were starting to make a lot better sense.

Being cold meant I was scared, anxious or sad. Being hot meant I was angry, mad or really mad.

"Ouch, Edward Cullen!" She sneered at me but sauntered over to the duo with me close behind.

"Benjamin!" She screamed again. once she got closer. Ben wiped the crumbs away from his mouth and faced Audrey with tense shoulders. Mal seemed to not be okay with this and desperately tried to get his attention again.

Definitely love potion. And Ben had definitely just ingested it.

I was so disgusted at the fact that the other kids had the nerve to do something like this. I was so reporting them.

"Benny-boo!" she screeched. "Why would you eat a cookie from that girl? You know what her mother did to mine! We are leaving right now!"

But Ben wasn't having any of that. "Not with you, I'm not! I'm in love with Mal! M-A-L!" he began to sing, "I'm in love with Mal-"

Besides the fact that the boy had pipes for days, Sleeping Beauty's daughter was the epitome of tragic. As soon as he said he was in love with Mal, the waterworks began. Her eyes and nose were running and her blotchy face was something out of a horror movie. And to make matters worse for her, it seemed like the whole school was watching intently as their relationship crumbled.

"But I thought-"

Mal smirked, grabbing his hand. "Well, you thought wrong."

After assessing that Ben was not coming along with his free will, Audrey gathered up her posse and ran away with as much dignity as she could. Which wasn't much.

"Adara!" Ben said, finally realising I was there. Mal turned to me and I glared at her, outraged with an emotion I didn't think existed.

Jealousy, a tiny unappreciated voice offered unwelcomely.

Yeah, the day I was jealous of Mal would be a very unpleasant day in hell.

But that still didn't explain the feeling in my stomach I get when I think of him and Mal together.

Probably distaste. Thought he'd have more sanity than that.

"Ben." I greeted through gritted teeth. "Good luck on your game!"

He furrowed his eyebrows adorably, that dopey grin still plastered on his face like the posters on my wall when NSYNC was still in. He blinked several times and shook his head. I stared at him and thought of the love potion antidote. If only there was a spell for it.

I needed him sane and love potion less when I grilled him for the letter. Mal looked scared for her life because Ben seemed to slowly begin to realise what was going o-

"Thanks! Mal is my new girlfriend! Aren't you happy for us?"

I tried, people, I really did. But the annoyed groan that escaped my mouth was entirely involuntary.

So it didn't work.

"That's great! Are you still meeting me at the game?"

"No," he declined, looking down at Mal like she was a cherished diamond. The weird stomach thing came back and I almost wished I could shush it. "Mal and I are going to go on our first date. What do you say, Mal?"

The purple-headed girl glanced at me almost for approval but my face still held the same blank expression.

 _I swear to Gods if she says yes_.

"I'd love to go, Ben!"

Fairy Godmother, here I come.

* * *

Okay, so I actually never went to the Headmistress because I couldn't find her and I had a class to attend. But nonetheless. When I saw her, I was going to tell her everything I knew about the wand.

"Ms. Adara!" I sank down into my seat lower, hoping that another child shared my name. Seeing no one look back at me with wide eyes, I groaned loudly.

I connected eyes with the boy diagonally, Chad - the hot boy Ben was talking to - and he smiled at me. Wow, what a smile. The moment was ruined by the greying teacher continuing his question. How rude. "You wouldn't happen to know how the Theory of the Potem Mermaid, would you?"

Barely concealing a snort, I rolled my eyes at the gall of that man. Of course he'd ask me about something that belonged in the sea.

My seat partner, Evie, let out a sigh and checked her makeup once she heard my name instead of hers. She seemed to be as enthralled with as I was. She better be lucky I was open to letting her observe him. On a better day, I would have not hesitated in getting rid of her.

"Well, Mr. Jeezabelt, a Potem mermaid is a type of mermaid that is half fairy, half sea creature. It can also live on land due to having two legs and being half fairy. Potem mermaid sightings are very rare because people tend to capture these mermaids for the sole intent of selling them on mail order bride websites or sex trafficking. Potem mermaids look like humans but have gills on their hands but not being in water can causes these gills to close up and in most cases, can also cause depression." I said the last word quietly as I noticed everyone in the class was gaping at me. Chad had his head propped up on his hand in awe at me, his blue eyes twinkling as if he's never heard me speak before, probably because he has actually never heard me speak before.

"You can hook me up!" Evie faux-whispered, hugging me impromptly. I suddenly thought doors almost closed and she was quick to release me.

This temperature thing really came in handy.

"Now, Ms. Evie," Mr. Jeezabelt reprimanded, looking over his glasses, "We do not condone cheating here at Auradon Prep. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to move seats to ensure you do not have any temptations."

With an annoyed huff and a longing glare at an unaware Chad, Evie packed up things as in her makeup bag and mirror and angrily followed the seat that the teacher had pointed to.

What a blessing in disguise that man was.

He had rid me of Evie without me even having to ask.

"Okay, now back to class!" He rambled on about protocol, focusing heavily on cheating and behaviour. It was hard for me to try and concentrate on something I didn't care about. I mean, I didn't care about most subjects at this damn school anyway.

"So, how are you liking this new school?" asked Chad when the bell rang to dismiss our class. I saw Evie lingering at her desk before approaching us and I smiled sardonically at her.

She didn't get the hint and kept on coming.

Well. I tried to warn her.

"It's okay. I don't really have any interest in anything here."

He laughed but I didn't see what I said that was so funny. I was being serious.

"You seemed very smart just now. Who knew you were good at TSMC?"

I was definitely not good at The Science of Magical Creatures and something was telling me Chad would be disappointed if he knew this.

"Hey guys! How's it hanging?" Nuisance in human form brightly ask. She flipped her blue hair back (that was in dire need of a comb) and laid a casual arm around my shoulder, giving off the air that we are the best of friends even though I could feel myself heating up without any motivation.

"Leave us now," I said without preamble.

"But-"

My rising temperature forced her arm off my shoulder and I was about to curse her but she seemed to get some sense and backed away.

"I'll be seeing you later?" She asked tentatively to Chad, eyelashes fluttering like she's got a seizure. I was beginning to question Chad's ethics when he did nothing but stand there as that poor girl's eyes almost rolled out of her head.

"Probably not," he drawled honestly, shrugging. I didn't want to laugh but the quiet snicker that came out of my mouth couldn't help itself.

Evie looked incredulous as if she'd never been dumped before and sniffed. "I didn't want to see you anyways!" She gave me a mirthless smile before shoving me out of her way.

That's the second one today and I may or may not have tripped her out of the doorway with my magic.

Completely an accident.

Chad looked at me with a predatory smile, one that changed his face completely and made him look like a pedophile. "So where were we?"

"Well, I was going to class," I said jokingly.

"Let me walk you!" Chad offered. He ran a hand through his hair and winked at me and I almost vomited. He used Enchanted. A strong version of cologne that I hated since only the rich on the Isle used it. I associated it with everything I absolutely hated.

"I'm sure I can find my own way."

"Let me," he said, suddenly in my face. I had to back up because of how creeped out I was. He noticed how uncomfortable I got and his creepy spell seemed to pass and he looked honestly sorry.

Just to get him to shut up, I appeased his wishes and said he could take me to class. But I was definitely keeping a closer eye on him because there was something off about Chad Charming.

* * *

I don't know what I regretted more. Coming to the blasted game or agreeing to wear Psycho- I mean Chad's jacket.

In my defence, I was dragged here by a girl from U.S History named Navera. She was an alright lass. She complimented me on my hair before asking me to the game - which she herself was obliged to go to because of her boyfriend, Ab.

Apparently, she had just fallen out with her friend Anxelin and she didn't want to go to the game because she was no longer a TG (Tourney Girlfriend). I wanted to ask who she had dated but it would have seemed like I cared.

"AND A GOAL FOR THE AURADON KNIGHTS!"

The crowd went crazy after that announcement and started howling as much as they could.

Rest in peace, ears. Even though this crowd has no respect, you will be missed.

"Don't you get it?" Some random girl turned to me asking when I was the one of the only students not acting as I was on a narcotic. I gave her a stale look and she rescinded slightly but continued, "We won! We're going to the Championship!" She looked like she was about to hug me but I conveyed my discomfort through my glare.

"Yes!" Navera shouted. I looked at her wearily. Perhaps game fever had gotten to her too? "The game is fucking over!"

I knew I liked this girl.

"Hey, do you wa-" The black-haired girl stopped suddenly and trained her eyes on my newly cladded jacket that I had put on when it had gotten too chilly.

"You're a TG and you didn't tell me?" She screamed, but because it was too loud to hear. "Didn't you come here like a week ago? You got game, girl!"

"I'm not anyone's girlfriend, let's get that straight! Chad gave it to me and it's not like I could say-"

Her light brown eyes bulged from their sockets. The prince's name seemed to set off a spark in the darker haired girl. "Chad? Cheating Chad? That's Anxelin's ex!" She said with a smirk.

"Wait, what?"

And now was definitely not the time to yell out a conversation like this.

She got the hint and whispered in my ear. This is the closest human proximity I would allow. "Chad kept cheating on Anxelin with everyone from Ariel's daughter and niece to Miss. Alice!"

"Who's that?"

"Divination teacher?"

That's so disgusting.

Ugh, I saw that class on my list of classes and even the name was a no.

"And she just let him cheat on her?"

Navera shrugged, "I never said she was smart! Wait, why is Ben taking the-"

"Hi, everyone! I have an announcement."

Oh God.

I forgot to take the blasted spell off of him. And now he was going to make an utter fool out of himself.

"I'm in love with Mal!" He paused as if thinking about something really hard and then he began to laugh. I heard Navera mutter something about him being a psychopath and I couldn't help but silently agree with her. "That was until I found out a little something!

"You see, ladies and gentleman," was Ben really going to tell a full on story? "I was offered a cookie this morning by Mal and Evie. I thought 'Hey, why not?' Little did I know, the cookie was laced with love potion!"

Everyone in the audience gasped, myself included. I even saw Navera throw me a suspicious look and I didn't ble her.

Oh my God.

 _HeknowsHeknowsHeknows_!

And I was standing right there when it happened! For all he knows, he probably thinks I was working with Mal.

I found said girl somewhere lower in the stands due to where everyone was looking. Her and Evie would've been dead, resurrected and dead again if looks could kill. I even saw a stray shoe flying their way.

"Guards." Ben's voice got really deep and husky, which cued the weird stomach feeling. Oh, how I didn't miss you. "Arrest Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Adara, please see me after the game."

Something was telling me that it wasn't to talk about the letter.

It wasn't hard to find Ben. He was still in the same spot. After saying farewell to Navera, who went looking for Ab, the crowd parted like the Red Sea for me. Not really for me though, but because they all wanted to see the security arresting the other kids. But he wasn't alone.

As I got closer, I could see Audrey, though her back was turned to me, talking to Ben with huge arm gestures.

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me? Is your mind okay? It's probably the side effects of the love potion!"

Ben said something but I didn't hear. I could however hear Audrey's reply, "I am what's good for you! How dare you? My father wouldn't like this one bit, no he wouldn't! And how dare you say you'd meet Adara! If anything, you should be meeting me and apologising for putting me through such embarrassment!"

God, this girl needs an Oscar! The last time I had seen such histrionics was on Grey's Anatomy and that hadn't even been in person!

Ben noticed me standing behind her but his shift in focus caught Audrey's attention and she spun on her heel angrily.

"I don't know what they teach you in your land, but taking other people's boyfriend's is wrong!" Sadly for me, she then decided to notice I still had on Chad's jacket. "That's number 6! You just stealing people's boyfriends, don't you? You two-timing slut! I hope you," she hissed and gestured me and her ex-boyfriend, "live a very uneventful and ugly life together! Good riddance!"

"Well," I said after she had sauntered away. "That was a lot."

Ben laughed, unfazed by his psycho of an ex. "Why do you have Chad's jacket?"

I got anxious and let out a nervous chuckle. It's just a simple question, I really didn't understand why I was so flustered. "Between you and me, he wouldn't take no for an answer and I brought it for courtesy. Plus, it's really chilly and I didn't bring a coverup."

"You do know that wearing someone's jacket is a signal that you are going out with them right?"

Well, no. I didn't know that. And it's not like Navera flaunted Ab's jacket all around. She didn't even wear it to this game.

"You forget I'm not from here."

Someone came up behind Ben and congratulated him on the game and he thanked them heartily.

"Next game," he resumed once the person left, "I'll give you a jacket. So you won't be cold."

Is this what humans consider flirting?

Oh, mother of pearl. The stomach thing is back and as unwelcome as ever.

"I-I-thank you, I appreciate it." I winced as I heard my stutter. I was slowly becoming a joke.

He pointed at Chad's jacket and I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"I'll give it to him. And you can wear mine in the meantime. So you won't be cold."

We begin walking in the direction of the castle, a long way behind everyone else. The only people near us were stragglers.

I gave it to him and he actually took his off and handed it to me.

The smell of cedar wood and mint hits my nose like the scent of the sea and it took everything in me to not inhale the wondrous cologne he put on today.

Why was I even mad at him before?

"You smell like a dream." Were there surgical procedures to exchange mouths? Because I definitely would consider a mouth transfer.

Ben blushed modestly and waved his hand as if saying 'oh, stop.'

"I'm sorry about burning your hand-"

"So the letter-"

We laughed once we realised we started at the same time.

"Ladies first."

"I'm sorry for burning your hand the other day. It was completely out of line."

To my surprise, Ben laughed as it what I said was humourous. "I don't care about that. It wasn't your fault. It's like blaming me for being a Prince. I can't help it." He seemed to regret his words as soon he said them but I gave him a pass, waving my hand in a move reminiscent of his a few minutes ago."

I can't help hurting people for sure.

"Let's talk about this letter," he tried to defuse the tension with the question and I was glad for the distractions "You said you couldn't find the other half and you believe someone stole it?"

I nodded. "That is true. And I thought you had honestly. But you must understand, you were the person to give me the letter. It'd make perfect sense as to why you'd have it."

"I swear on my crown, Adara, if I had the second half or knew of someone who did, I wouldn't hesitate to give it to you."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, I believed him. I kind of had to believe him because he was my only ally in this. "Okay, I believe you. But if you don't have it, who does?"

"We're gonna find out."

After the game, I was going to go to Fairy Godmother and tell her everything on the villain kids."

But I think I just found the next best person.

"Benjamin, I think it's time I told you everything."

* * *

 **okay so that was chapter three! sorry for slacking, I got so excited for chapters 1 and 2 that I completely just skived off chapter 3. like I had written some gross blueprint of it but until today I hadn't gotten time to edit it so bam. I want to hear your guesses for what you guys think is in the letter! I've actually written it in its entirety and apart from a few touch ups, it's done. But I reallllllllllllly wanna hear what you guys think! give me feedback and what not. or don't. I'll love you all the same! stay safe and don't vote for Douchelord Trump.**

 **AND SINCE THIS UPDATE WAS LATER THAN I PLANNED** , **HERE'S A SNIPPET OF THE NEXT** :

 _Motherly Love_

Did he really just kiss me? I pushed his body off me and he tried to reach in for another kiss but I turned my head to the side.

"Chad, I really don't like you like that. I'd rather us just stay friends."

His blue eyes saddened with faux understanding. "I understand. But I need you too much." And with a manic glint sparkling in his eyes, he grabbed my wrist and tightened his hand around my waist.

"Try to hurt me with your magic," he whispered in my ear, hot breath fanning on the side of my face. "And I'll report you and make sure you go back to that terrible island of yours."

I willed myself to think of happy, neutral memory but the pain of his hands was getting to me and I was getting lightheaded at the pressure. I was about to just use my magic to get him, anything to get rid of the pain.

"Get off of me now." Kneeing him seemed impossible from this angle so I began to recite a spell my mother taught me if I was ever in danger. She said the spell wouldn't work for anyone but me but I never knew what she meant. I should look into the meaning of the words when I'm not close death.

"Adiuva me quasi patrem, adiuva me quasi patrem, adiuva me quasi patrem."

I felt Chad get pushed off of me and saw him get thrown into the classroom wall.

I was paralysed in the spot where I was, staring on to where Chad's motionless body lay underneath the desks he took with him.

I might as well start packing my bags.

A throat cleared loudly and I heard a familiar baritone barking at a still Chad. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

NEXT UPDATE: _**9/2**_

adoxs


	4. One Big Mess

GUYS IM LITERALLY SO UGLY FOR THIS BUT IM SORRY I KEPT CHANGING THE DATES ON YOU ALL BUT SCHOOL HATES ME SO MUCH I SWEAR. YOU GUYS ALSO FIND OUT WHAT YOU VOTED FOR IN THE POLLS TODAY!

OCTOBER 12TH; 7:28 A.M. (aka too damn early)

"Are those- are those glasses?" I asked, no, laughed as Ben strolled into my now vacant room with a pen and paper in tow.

He gave me a look and I sobered up quickly, trying to get my mouth to stop crinkling.

"So they've sent me in here to ask for your testimony. You must tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth." I nodded, prompting him to continue. His glasses looked good on him despite my ridicule. They made him look much more mature and older.

"What is your full legal name?" He asked, reading from the paper he had. He peeked up at me with a small smile and I would've laughed if he hadn't motioned to the small recorder on the side of the paper.

These people took things very seriously around here.

"Rhode Adara Amphitrite."

"Who are your father and mother?"

"Amphitrite and Poseidon." My mother's letter told me that much but of course, I didn't know the rest. If she had been the wife to Poseidon and the mother to me, it only made sense that Poseidon was my father.

And if not, good riddance. My family was beginning to resemble that human TV show. Maury, I believe?

I had made the revelation two days ago with Ben, who himself had actually put two and two together. I had been so distressed as to who had my letter I didn't even care to know the identity of my useless 'father.'

"Is this the truth?"

I rolled my eyes. What even were these questions. "Yes, it is. Next."

"Are Ursula and Amphitrite the same person?"

"I don't know."

"Okay." He scribbled something down on the paper. "What do you know about the events that were supposedly to take place during the coronation?"

"Well, I didn't know it was during the coronation. I just knew they were going to do it. But I had heard whispers of what they were going to do back in the Isle. Nobody really likes my mother since she's a bit of a hermit so they didn't include her in the loop. But of course, the other kids were so boastful that they were going to go and get the wand for their parents that they had no discretion as to who was listening.

"I had only heard Mal and Evie actually talk about the plans in front of me because they wanted me to help them carry out the deed but I wanted no part in it. I will be truthful, however, I was not going to tell anyone until they found a way to find the wand because I did not want to act on little information."

"Uh-huh." He wrote some more on the blasted paper and I was anxious to see what he'd written.

"Do we have permission to use you as a testimony in the Minors vs. Auradon case?"

"You do." Did I feel like a snitch? Maybe a little bit but my freedom was feeling a little too good.

"That is all," he announced, looking at me. He made a show on clicking the sound recorder off before bursting into giggles.

The sound of his immature laughter made me burst into snorts as well, joining together in a discordant and ugly melody.

"Oh, that was good." Ben wiped a tear off his face and calmed himself but his shoulders were still shaking.

"What will become of the other kids with my testimony?"

Ben suddenly looked uncomfortable and refused to meet my gaze. I playfully pushed my shoulder into his but he didn't budge.

"Oh, come on, pretty boy. It's not that bad, is it?"

Ben's blue eyes begged to differ and I shrunk back a little bit.

"Okay, so I'm gonna need for some verbal action to be going on. I can take it, it's not like they were my friends."

Whatever magic word I said released the tension from the prince's shoulders and he let out a huge breath. "Thank God you feel that way about them because this is not exactly light news. The council had a meeting last Thursday and I was heading it due to my impending title, and they were thinking something in the lines of being sent home or being put to death."

My eyes almost popped out of my skull. Death? "You guys do it extreme here. What are the charges? And when do you all vote for their verdict?"

"Planning of Kingdom takeover so basically attempted treason and it's even worse because they aren't citizens of Auradon and on top of that, the Isle has already sent over their rights willingly. So the states can do whatever they want to them. We vote tomorrow but I'm afraid the outcome isn't looking so good. I've been hearing whispers that I cannot confirm to be true but certain members of the Senate are rigging the system to sentence Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos to the death penalty."

He was watching me, trying to gauge my reaction to the news. Death was a little overboard but I didn't tell them to steal the wand so I didn't care for their consequences.

I shrugged, falling flat on my bed and smiling inwardly at the plushness of it. How could one willingly leave this bed? I barely got out of it everyday and I almost have to charm myself off.

"I don't care about them."

Ben gave me a slight unbelieving look at my cold demeanour but changed the topic.

OCTOBER 20th, 12:34 a.m.

"Girl! You got to get me hip to what happened at the game! Do you know anything about it?" Navera basically screeched into my ear once she was me coming down the History hallway. I had barely made it down before she pulled me by my hair - which hurt like hell.

"The other Isle kids gave Ben a love potion and they wanted to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand." I tried continuing but I was literally bound by magical oath not to say anything until the trial was over. Navera looked put out by my lacklustre response but I couldn't feel bad for it.

"That's it?" She asked, her eyebrows drooping into something that made me heart weep just a little. Humans are the masters of manipulation.

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes and yanking my now sore hand out of Navera's satanic grasp. Because she was gripping so damn tight, I now had Indian burns all over my forearm.

I walked into our classroom without Navera after hearing the class bell ring. As if I wasn't a huge target due to Love-Potiongate, I just had to be late too.

"Miss. Adania," Mr. Hare said, looking at me with his thick metal glasses perched lowly on his nose. "You are late."

"My name is Adara and I'm sorry, sir, my microwave in my room broke."

Behind me, I heard Navera come in conspicuously but he didn't seem to address her at all. Oh, no way. If I'm getting busted, she's coming with me.

"Students don't have microwaves in their rooms."

"But sir," I pouted, putting on an innocent tone and stealing Navera's previous look right off her face.

"Navera was even there with me trying to help me fix it. I think she came in behind me because we practically ran down here. I wouldn't for the world miss United States History. That would ruin my whole day!"

Mr. Hare's eyes lit up when I added the sucker punch line at the end. "Very well, you are new to Auradon. I will have to give Navera a tardy, however, because she knew better and could have saved your microwave problem for another time."

Smirking inwardly, I furrowed my eyebrows together and tried my best to look depressed even though halfway through, I had to turn around and control my laughter. "That's fine by me," I said, as I walked to the back of the classroom. Everyone kept their eyes on me as I innocently went down the aisle, taking my seat in the back behind Navera. Said girl turned around at me with a furious glare and flicked me off.

I shrugged for what seemed like the fifth time today. She did make me late. Payback was a heavy bitch.

Mr. Hare was halfway through with his useless job when an out of breath Audrey showed up in his doorway, clutching a pink slip in her hand

"For you, Mr. Hare!" She huffed before looking around the room, her eyes locking with mine.

Okay, well this is extremely weird and I am very uncomfortable.

She seemed to sense this and made beeline for me, much to my extreme displeasure.

It was too late in the teaching to sit next to Navera and she would probably skin me if I breathed anywhere near her air.

I didn't dare look up at Audrey as she settled her things next to me, unpacking a notebook and a fluffy pencil.

Fluffy pencil. Hmm. That's a little elementary if you asked me.

Nobody asked you, a little voice reminded me.

She did the oddest thing after. The wench smiled brightly at me. Not only did she smile - which is very rare to see in her type of breed, she did it brightly! What in the hell has she been drinking?

I smiled back politely and asked her how she was.

"I'm fine! It's very beautiful outside, isn't it?" She whispered back merrily. She still looked relatively sad, obviously, but she seemed to be trying to cover it up.

"I don't know," I said back thoughtfully, watching Mr. Whatever-His-Name-Is scribble down something in chicken scratch. "I don't go outside."

Audrey looked at me through the corner of her eye oddly. Deeming me fit for a mental institution, she continued, "Anyways. I'd really like to know you better. You've got exceptional hair. I would've told you that if I wasn't busy being such a bitch."

Had we not been in the middle of class, I probably would have collapsed into my chair and died.

Audrey? Stuck up, goody goody Audrey nonchalantly repenting for her wrongs?

I nearly choked out loud but contrary to everyone's thoughts, I was actually very sane and maintained my cool.

I settled for a small lift of the corner of my mouth to acknowledge that I had heard her speak. She had moved on though, her notebook already halfway full with notes.

Could I be friends with her? I don't know.

What brought upon this coming of Zeus change in her? Refer to the last answer.

The bell couldn't rung sooner. Navera seemingly forgot that we were in a quarrel and approached me right after class.

"There's a new smoothie bar opening on campus tomorrow at 3! Wanna go?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Audrey's shoulders deflate - the reason beyond me but still I felt ridiculously bad. If everyone here could give me a second chance even though I had done nothing wrong to begin with, then I could extend that same liberty to Audrey.

"Sure! But can Audrey come?" At Navera's 'I'm going to beat you with a large shoe' look, I quickly added to her, "She's not a bitch anymore."

Navera narrowed her eyes at Audrey, whose head was still facing the table beneath her. "How the hell are you sure?"

"Because I've lost everything," the brunette said simply, "my friends ditched me because I'm no longer with the future king of Auradon and everybody thinks I'm a pathetic joke because Ben was easily enticed by a love potion that supposedly wasn't even that strong. I'm at the lowest of lows. I know I've been treating people wrong and I know I definitely deserve everything I've been dishing out."

The other girl looked heartbroken, put a hand to her chest empathetically and said, "I don't buy it."

I rolled my eyes and stomped on her foot. Navera let out a huge groan and I smiled happily. "What she means," I said through gritted teeth, my eyes meeting Audrey's reddened brown ones, "is that she'd be delighted for you to come along."

Audrey lit up, quickly wiping off the excess tears of her face as she hugged me?

Since when did I tell her she could do that?

Since when did I tell anyone they could do that?

Before I could give her a mental aneurysm, the bird unplastered herself but her dainty human hands laid themselves on my shoulders.

"You won't regret it!" she chirped.

Oh, I better not.

Or Navera will kill me before the humiliation does.

"Now as sweet as this display is," a deep male voice interrupts us, "can you all please leave my classroom?"

"What the actual hell, Adara?" was the first thing that was yelled at me as I entered my room.

Wow, what a wonderful welcome. Personally, if you want to sneak into someone's room and catch them off-guard, just start screaming at them. Surely, they won't feel the need to give you an impromptu vasectomy.

I dropped my bag in its usual spot before glaring at my surroundings. My room looked the same, maybe a little empty, with its two occupants.

Ben looked absolutely vivid as Chad - unfazed by his friend - was rummaging through my dresser, picking up a certain thong lovingly before smelling it.

"Hey, Jared from Subway! I appreciate my underwear in my drawer unsniffed, please and thank you."

Chad looked put out as he grudgingly put the blue underwear back into my dresser and sat next to a fuming Ben.

"How did you get in here?"

"You didn't lock the door," Chad offered helpfully. I smiled irately at him.

"And you," I gestured Ben, "what's got your trousers in your socks?"

"My what? Oh, nevermind. Why are you talking to Audrey of all people? Why would you fraternise with her and have the nerve to still talk to me?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" So someone had a little possessive issues. Luckily for him, there was enough of me to go around. Hell, there was even some leftovers for his parents!

"Does sitting next to someone mean I've married them and named our kids Weed and Marijuana?" At the confused looks on their faces, I sighed at their innocence. "Oh, forget it. Audrey literally just sat next to me today and started talking to me like a regular human being. I, of course, reciprocated nicely too and invited her to a new smoothie bar because she seemed lonely."

"That is very nice of you but please heed my warning because Audrey is not someone you should mess with. She's pretending to be sad and lonely for attention! And I thought you knew better than to just give it to her!"

Was he actually being serious?

"You're mad at me for being a decent human? Really, Ben, really! I'm trying here! I'm trying to beat everyone's perception of me being Lucifer's incarnate and you beat me down for trying?" I knew I was worked up over something else but I was still hurt that I couldn't do anything right in his eyes.

Chad looked from me to his best friend back to me again. Probably thinking I was going to start throwing things, he slowly backed up and ran for his life and the door slammed loudly behind him.

Taking deep breaths to control my anger (and I hate to admit it but tears), I was able to get my body temperature back to realistic terms.

"I think we need a break, Ben."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I wouldn't meet his eyes anymore. "I just need to be away from you for a while. Figure out the school and things... without you."

"But my coronation? It's in a week. You were supposed to be my date to it. I was going to ask you and-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go with you, Ben. But you're not off the hook. You are a little bit too possessive over someone that you just met two months ago and it's scaring me. Even though I've said yes, I still need that break though. It'll help me figure out things."

"I guess, I understand. I'm sorry for having your best interests at heart," he spat out bitterly. My eyes widened at the caustic tone his voice took on and I subconsciously backed up. Surprisingly enough, I still felt the same temperature.

"Please just get out," I mumbled.

"Okay," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. The arsehat really thought he had the right to be mad when he was in the wrong. Just before grabbing my door handle, he called over his shoulder. "Oh and Chad said you'd help tutor him this evening?"

"No, I didn't? But I guess if he needs help then I can help him. What class and where are we meeting up?"

He still didn't turn around. "He said something about TSMC and that the teacher was willing to give up his classroom for the two of you at eight. I know not of if a bribe was involved."

"Okay, I'll be there."

And with a dramatic click of the door, he left.

Good riddance. That boy had more hormonal mood swings than a pregnant woman.

I threw myself onto my bed with a loud groan, followed by an appreciative groan as my back moulded to the mattress.

I was reaching for a book that fell on the floor when I spotted a small piece of paper on top of my fallen book.

I grabbed the paper but found nothing on it but I wasn't surprised because the paper was borderline microscopic.

Something about the paper, I realised, was familiar. It almost seemed like the paper used to write my mother's letter. I probably accidentally ripped it and it fell on the floor because the only two people in here were Ben and Chad, one who wouldn't kill a fly and the other who didn't know how to kill a fly.

I threw the paper back down and grabbed my book. I didn't even know why I bothered with it. The protagonist seemed to really be reliant on her hot vampire boyfriend.

I had fell asleep reading that stupidly addicting book and the time on my alarm clock read 7:58.

I closed my eyes and got comfortable again, only to have them pop back open once I realised that I was supposed to meet Chad at eight. Had I been more awake and smarter, I probably would have been suspicious as to why I was meeting a creeper at eight for supposed studying.

I threw on a random top and bottom draped on my carpet and ran for my life to the TSMC classroom. I didn't even check my hair to see if I had any flyaways but if he really wanted a tutor then he couldn't care.

Nobody seemed to be in the hallways but then again, it was eight o'clock. Everyone was probably out doing homework or I dunno, having a life. I did see one girl though and she looked at me strangely and ran in front of me.

If I thought I didn't look that bad now, clearly I was lying to myself.

Almost haphazardly, I threw the door open and panted on my knees as my run caught up to me.

"What did you want to study, Chad?" I asked after I had recovered from that workout.

He was eerily looking out of the window and didn't turn his back to me.

I was getting a little scared.

"Why did you give my jersey to Ben? Did you not like my gesture?"

Uhm, that has nothing to do with TSMC. If this boy wanted to talk feelings, he should've went to his councillor.

"It was sweet, Chad, it really was but Ben offered to take the jacket back to you because I assumed you wanted it back." Gods, I was starting to heavily regret this. Chad still hadn't even looked at me and I was already contemplating running away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he threatened. How he could sense my hand on the door was beyond me.

"Chad," I inched closer to him with my hands up, "I didn't know returning the jersey would hurt your feelings. I could-"

He finally turned around, a manic smile on his face as he shook angrily. He stepped closer and closer to me and I merely looked at him, apparently frozen with stupidity because the human girl in movies always runs when she sees danger.

"You're mine. I don't know why the hell you'd need to talk to Ben of all people."

"Uhm, I never agreed to that and isn't he your best friend?"

What's that spell again? That spell that can fully bind-

"This room is sound and magic proof."

Well, there goes that. How he know exactly how I'm thinking is getting creepier by the second.

"I'm going to go now."

"NO, YOU AREN'T!" He shouted and I scrambled back, causing him to step even closer to me. My forehead was to his shoulder and I could feel my throat closing up from lack of space.

"You're scaring me, Chad."

"Sweetheart," he disgustingly cooed and I flinched when he cupped my cheek. "I only yell if you make me upset."

"Why am I here?" We were right next to the door. I could maybe push him off of me and take a run for it. But how in the world could I muster up enough strength to take out a six foot monster?

"You're very smart. I need you to help me as well too."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because." A dramatic pause. "I have your letter."

WHAT.

"Where is it?"

"Ah-ah!" He said, putting a crusty finger to my lips. I tried not to grimace too strongly. "You need to make good on your end of this deal."

But on the outside, I tried not to show my anguish. Was he the one that left that small piece in my room? That little dick! "So why all the extra stuff? Why the hell am I yours?"

"Sweetheart," he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "you're making me upset!"

I bit my tongue. What doesn't make you upset?

He brought his face in closer and before I knew it, his lips were forced on mine and his hand around my waist.

I had three complaints. His breath tasted of tuna and garlic and I hated both. Second of all, his kissing skills were a little on the slobbery side.

And lastly, did he really just kiss me? I pushed his body off me with a lot of force. The boy looked skinny but he sure didn't feel it. The twit had the nerve to try and reach in for another kiss but I turned my head to the side.

"Chad, I really don't like you like that. I'd rather us just stay friends."

His blue eyes saddened with faux understanding. "I understand. But I need you too much." And with a manic glint sparkling in his eyes, he grabbed my wrist and tightened his hand around my waist.

"Try to hurt me with your magic," he whispered in my ear, hot breath fanning on the side of my face. "And I'll report you and make sure you go back to that terrible island of yours."

I willed myself to think of happy, neutral memory but the pain of his hands was getting to me and I was getting lightheaded at the pressure. I was about to just use my magic to get him, anything to get rid of the pain.

"Get off of me now." Kneeing him seemed impossible from this angle so I began to recite a spell my mother taught me if I was ever in danger. She said the spell wouldn't work for anyone but me but I never knew what she meant. I'd probably start looking into the meaning of the words when I wasn't close to death.

"Adiuva me quasi patrem, adiuva me quasi patrem, adiuva me quasi patrem."

I felt Chad get pushed off of me and saw him get thrown into the classroom wall.

Well, then. I thought magic didn't work here. He probably just told me that to get me to not try and castrate him. Too bad that that was now on my top ten list of priorities.

I was paralysed in the spot where I was, staring on to where Chad's motionless body lay underneath the desks he took with him.

I kept surveying his body but he didn't even twitch.

I might as well start packing my bags.

A throat cleared loudly and I heard a familiar baritone barking at a still Chad. "What the hell is going on and why the hell is Chad on the floor?" He sighed in relief as he recognised me and I think his eyes were glistening with tears.

I was so confused by everything that I didn't even question it. Something must've happened to him though. Maybe he stepped on a Lego?

"He-he tried to come on to me and he definitely didn't want to study TSMC, that little creep. He should be glad I didn't try ad rip out his nose hairs, that son of a -"

Ben waved it off, "I'll get him medical care and this matter will be handled soon," he said sternly, "but we all need to group together in the dungeons. How did you not hear the sirens?"

I blushed brightly because I was a really bad heavy sleeper. My mother once joked that I could sleep through a year if I wasn't woken up.

"I didn't hear any sirens? I woke up at 7:58 and practically ran down stairs. Well, that explains why that girl gave me a weird look when she saw me by myself."

"Come on, we must go now."

He tried to grab my arm but flashbacks of Chad the Creep came up suddenly and I slithered away from him. To his credit, he didn't look hurt at all. Just slightly irate and befuddled. I followed him out of the room but he seemed to be in a hurry and I wasn't going anywhere until someone told me what was going on.

"Come on, the school is on lockdown. We need to go!"

Wearily, I gave him my hand and he took out a phone and dialled a number. He started talking really fast but I caught him saying a room number and Chad.

After he said goodbye, I casually asked him what was going on. After several moments of hesitation, (which allowed me to view his pink eyes and blushed face) he slowly explained it to

me. Like he was expecting me to have a heart attack on the spot or vomit or something.

"Now something like this has never happened before at Auradon so don't freak out." Had I been a normal person, that's exactly what I would've done. Why would you say it hasn't happened before and then casually expect nonchalance. "But someone's been murdered."

Really? I thought it was going to be a tornado drill or something. Something that would require us to group together. People die all the time. If humans react like this to all deaths then they are quite the melodramatic breed.

"Who was it?"

Ben shivered and shook his head, "The body had not been identified yet. Apparently, it's been so mangled that we need to gather up the students and see who's missing."

"Oh, that's terrible!" I cooed but apparently it wasn't filled with enough melancholy because Ben handed me an icy look. "Sorry. Where I'm from, when people die, it means more food."

Before he could reply, a lanky form came running at us at full speed. He came to a stop when he was a hair away and began huffing heavily like it took his whole life source to get here.

"Prince Ben," The figure, who I know identified as Doug, gasped, "there's been another murder. All are to sent back to their respective castles and homes first thing in the morning until investigation is over."

Ben looked white as a sheet as Doug said this and I awkwardly tried to put a sad look on my face. It didn't work, if anybody wanted to know.

"Who?" His voice rasped.

"I overhead your parents talking and it seems to be Princess Anxelin. And I have even worse news. Her parents have been notified. They are very, very angry."

"Like how angry?" I asked since Ben's voice had clocked out for the night.

"Like they want to emancipate from the United States and declare war on Auradon angry."

Shit.

Okay, so two people dead. One's Anxelin - ex-friend to Navera and ex-girlfriend to Chad, who may or may not be alive.

You guys guess in the comments who the other person is! You probably won't be expecting it and I feel like a huge dick for killing this person but it will literally make so much more sense once I explain it all.

And yes, the others are getting the death penalty. Even as future king, Ben can't do anything but override their decision but only if there is a tie. So if they want to rig up the system, sadly they can do it. Now I know Death seemed really harsh and the option in the poll started off merely as a joke, but think of their offences. They attempted treason and poisoned the prince of Auradon. What makes it even more worse is that they came on as a pardon and are not citizens of Auradon so they have even fewer rights.

Okay, I just wanted to clear that up but other than that, I'll see you guys later! I'm not putting a date on the update because I don't want to disappoint!


End file.
